


I Never Stopped Thinking About You

by ConfidentialBrunette



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidentialBrunette/pseuds/ConfidentialBrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of WestAllen drabbles and one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WestAllen + blanket hogging

The first thing Iris realized was that she was cold. She frowned, her sleep-addled brain coming to the conclusion that the person beside her, who was snoring softly, had stolen the blankets.

Barry Allen.

Letting out a huff of irritation, she tugged at the soft cashmere quilt, something they both had insisted on buying when they moved in together. They had both crashed into bed last night, him tired from superhero duties, her from taking a red-eye from Metropolis after a two week internship opportunity. And right now, she was pulling the quilt with all her strength, well, as much as she could in her still-half asleep state.

“Barry, come on,” she muttered, “Let go, I’m cold you jerk.”

He mumbled something and burrowed further under the covers. That was the thing with Barry, he either was an extremely light sleeper or he slept like the dead.

Iris huffed again, she had goosebumps all over her, the flimsy camisole and boy-shorts she was wearing an absolute no help.

Finally relenting, she crawled under the covers and made herself comfortable on Barry’s sleeping form, he was warm and cozy thanks to his extra fast metabolism.

“Mmm…Iris,” Barry mumbled, “S’nice.”

They were literally sandwiched together and Iris looked at Barry, wondering of she had woken him up, ‘ _Well, if I had woken him up, it’s still his fault anyway_ ,’ she thought as she adjusted the blanket around the two of them as she fell asleep again.

The next morning, as Barry sleepily opened his eyes, he noticed Iris sleeping on his chest and a slow smile crept over his face; his hands unconsciously wrapping around her sleeping form.

“Stop smiling, I’m still mad at you for hogging all the blankets,” she muttered sleepily, “And this was my only option."

He wove a hand through her hair, “But you’ve gotta admit this is a much better option,” he said, kissing her softly, smiling against her lips when she moaned and tugged him impossibly more closer.

Needless to say, that entire Saturday was spent in bed.


	2. WestAllen + first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own version of their first date with a little twist:)

“Iris,” Barry said, his voice coming dangerously close to whining, “The twins are gonna be fine.You gotta relax babe.”

Iris looked at her husband in sheepish guilt, “I know, it’s just that this is the first time we’ve left them alone-”

“Cisco and Caitlin are more than capable of taking care of two kids,” Barry responded, “Can we just enjoy the peace?”

It was their first date after the twins were born, and both of them were extremely busy, him with superhero duties and her with taking care of the twins along with her blog to write.

Iris sighed, “You’re right, I’m sorry,” she said smiling at him from across the table, “You look very handsome today, I like the scruff you’ve got going on,” she said gesturing at his five o’clock shadow, “Very Oliver Queen-ish.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “You still have a crush on him don’t you?” he asked, his voice playful as he gently kicked his foot against hers under the table.

“Don’t be silly Bear, I’ve only eyes for you,” she replied, her eyes twinkling, “Now, can you please tell me that I look pretty?” she asked, smile still firmly in place, “I made a lot of effort in getting dressed up and-”

“Beautiful,” he stated, his eyes roaming over the red form-fitting dress his wife was currently wearing, “You look absolutely beautiful.”

Iris flushed, after two years of marriage and he still made her feel like a teenage-girl.

* * *

 

“This is nice,” Iris commented as they walked through the Central City Park, “I’ve missed being alone with you,” she whispered, as he pulled her closer to him.

Barry nodded his head, “It is nice,” he agreed as they stopped at a bench; he raised his brows as Iris removed her pumps, “What are you doing?”

“You try wearing five-inch heels after months,” she huffed, “It’s not as easy as you think it is Mister.”

He looked at her in amusement, “Iris…” he whispered, leaning towards her, “You look really beautiful tonight,” he finished, his mouth just a millimeter away from hers.

“Yeah?” she asked him, as her eyes fluttered shut, closing the distance between them; both their mouths moving in perfect synchrony.

Somewhere along the way, his hands had fisted in her hair, she gripping the lapels of his suit jacket and was half straddling his lap. Her dress was dangerously hiked as his warm palm rested on her exposed thigh, drawing patterns against the lace hemline.

She was the first to pull away, “We should stop,” she panted, “Before we get arrested for public indecency.”

Barry snorted which turned into a groan as Iris shifted in his lap, “Stay still for a minute will you?” he pleaded as he gripped her hips, “You squirming in my lap is not helping the situation here.”

She smirked at him devilishly, “Play your cards right Mr. Allen and we can continue this is the bedroom tonight,” she whispered against his neck, smiling when she felt a particular part of him vibrate.

Before she could say anything further, she felt the wind whipping at her hair for a few seconds and Barry had her against the wall of their floor, their apartment door a few feet away from them.

Quickly wrapping her legs around him, she pushed against him, moaning at the way her breasts rubbed against his chest in the most delicious way, her lace dress and his jacket providing a delicious friction. He was kissing the underside of her jaw and Iris was sure that she would have to wear a scarf to cover the hickey.

“We should continue this inside-” she said as she slid down the wall, holding on to Barry’s shoulder for support, “Don and Dawn should be asleep by now and-”

_CRASH_

They both looked at each other in alarm as she quickly unlocked the door and both of them stood shell-shocked in the middle of their spacious apartment, which, every inch occupied either with toys, juice boxes or story books and the occasional coloring book; the living area looking like an explosion of stuffed toys and fluffy blankets.

“Mommy! Daddy!” two voiced screamed at them as the twins ran towards them at top speed, followed by a harried looking Caitlin who almost tripped over a couple of toy race cars. Twice.

Both Barry and Iris bent down to pick up Dawn and Don simultaneously, looking at Caitlin in amusement bordering on confusion.

“Caitlin, we have a problem,” Cisco emerged, his focus on the tablet in his hand, “The tap’s broken and the bathroom’s flooded and…hey guys!” he looked up, a wide grin on his face, “Everything’s under control. Don’t worry.”

Iris snorted, “I’m going to put these two to sleep,” she said, carrying the twins in either arm, “You guys can clean up this mess.”

“You better not use your super speed Barry!” she called out as she walked into the twins’ bedroom, closing the door behind her.

What the hell happened?” Barry asked, running a hand through his already mussed up hair, “They’re just two kids!”

Caitlin glared at him, “You try to putting two rambunctious kids to sleep!”

“Uhh…I do that every day Caitlin,” Barry replied, carefully side stepping the puddle of milk on the floor which suspiciously looked like it had Oreo bits in.

“Well, I…uhhh, it was all Cisco’s fault anyway!” she stated, an accusing glare at the man, “He’s the one who insisted on marshmallows with whipped cream for dinner.”

Barry turned to his friend, “For real? Now they’re never gonna fall asleep.”

“Hey, I used to eat it all the time for dinner,” Cisco replied, his lollipop still in his mouth, “And I turned out just fine.”

“Alright, you and you,” Barry said, pointing at the both of them, “Are gonna tackle the kitchen while I do the living room.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t how he was expecting this night to end and neither was Iris as they both got into bed, both of them tired, “We probably should’ve been all sweaty by now,” Iris muttered sleepily as she tangled her legs with Barry's.

He smiled, “Maybe next time,” he said kissing her hair softly as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? I would love feedback!


	3. WestAllen + Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from IShipIt87 :Barry enters a talent show to dedicate a song to Iris. She doesn't know about his feelings or that he can sing. Needless to say she accepts his feelings and asks to be serenaded on a regular basis.
> 
> One more thing, Grant Gustin actually sang this song. There's a clip of it on YouTube. Also, I've modified the lyrics so that it can fit the story. Hope you guys don't mind.
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

 

"What's this I hear about you[ signing up](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43849950#27848821) for the monthly talent show at Jitters?" Iris asked Barry, an incredulous look on her face, "And why didn't I hear it from you first?"

He blushed, "I was kinda hoping to surprise you," he mumbled, as he took a sip of his coffee, eyes twinkling as he looked at the expression on Iris's face.

"Can you sing?" she asked, eyes narrowing at him when he looked away from her, fiddling the strap of his watch which was suddenly[ interesting](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43849950#17394822), "What aren't you telling me?"

He looked at her wide-eyed, "Nothing…its nothing. Why would I not tell you anything?" he asked as he dumped his empty cup in the trash, "Well I gotta run.[ Work](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43849950#9527590) to do and all that. Bye!" he ended his sentence hurriedly as he walked away from the coffee cart, almost tripping over a dog-leash in the process.

* * *

As his name was called up, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves; he wasn't nervous about performing in front of the audience, just one girl in particular. Straightening his black skinny tie, he took another deep breath as he walked on stage.

"Alright, this goes to the girl in the green top," he said, as he winked at Iris, "Plus, I've modified the lyrics a bit…so yeah," he ended lamely. There was a second of awkward silence before the music started and he sang.

_Let me catch my breath._   
_This is really hard._   
_If I start to look like I'm sweating_   
_That's 'cause I am._

_I'm not good with words._   
_But that's nothing new._   
_Still I have to try to explain what I want to do_   
_With you…_   
_With you._

_Run away with me._   
_Let me be your ride out of town._   
_Let me be the place that you hide._   
_We can make our lives on the go._   
_Run away with me._   
_Texas in the summer is cool._   
_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac_   
_Looking back,_   
_Iris, you're ready,_   
_Let's go_   
_Anywhere._   
_Get the car packed and throw me the key._   
_Run away with me._

_Iris, I know it's fast._   
_I'm in love with you._   
_Iris, it's crazy but Iris, I'm crazier for you._   
_I have these plans._   
_Iris, I have these plans_   
_Of a house that we build on a bay_

_When we run away._

_Let me be your ride out of town._   
_Let me be the place that you hide._   
_We can make our lives on the go._   
_Run away with me._   
_Alabama heat – sign me up._   
_We'll be on the road like some country song._   
_Won't be long._   
_Iris, you're ready._   
_Let's go_   
_Anywhere._   
_Get the car packed and throw me the key._   
_Run away with me._

_I'm not trying to make you a wife here,_   
_I'm not trying to tie you down._   
_I'm just saying there may be a life here –_   
_A new one as soon as we run,_   
_Just as soon as we run._   
_Run away_

_Let me be your ride out of town._   
_Let me be the place that you hide._   
_We can make our lives on the go._   
_Run away with me._   
_Mississippi mud – watch me slide._   
_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac,_   
_Looking back._   
_Iris, you're ready, Iris_

_Let me be your ride out of town._  
 _Run away with me._  
 _California dreams here we come_  
 _Romeo is calling for Juliet_  
 _Ready, set_  
 _Iris, you're ready._  
 _Let's go_  
 _Anywhere._  
 _Say the word and I'm already there!_  
 _Run away with me_.

As he finished, he was oblivious to the cheers and loud applause; not once breaking eye-contact with his best friend as he walked towards her, "Iris…"

"Don't you dare say a word Barry Allen," she whispered, as she pulled him closer to her, tugging his tie, closing the gap between them with her lips. Kissing him softly, once, twice and the after the third time she pulled away, "Why aren't you kissing me back?"

Struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that his best friend and crush was in his arms and had kissed him, was something Barry Allen was apparently very slow at.

"Barry?" Iris asked, concerned that he was staring at her in shock, "Are you okay?" she made an effort to move out of his arms, but he tightened his arms around her.

"For real? Did you just kiss me?"

"If my lipstick on your lips is any indication then yeah, I just did," she replied, grinning at him.

"And here I was thinking that I would be the first to kiss you, making a grand gesture and sweeping you off your feet," he replied, trying hard to not sound petulant.

Iris giggled, "You know, you could be kissing me now instead of complaining and-mmpf," her words were cut off by his lips.

Pulling away after a while, Barry rested his forehead against hers, "You're okay with this?" he asked, a bit worried about the sudden but albeit pleasant turn of events, "You're not second guessing this or-"

"I have one condition," Iris said, cutting of his rambling, "I need you to sing to me at least thrice a week. That's non-negotiable if we want this to work," she said, leaning into him, her lips a millimeter against his.

"Done," he whispered as he kissed her, smiling against her lips.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I'm supposed to be studying for my Genetics finals which is tomorrow ;)
> 
> Plus, I would REALLY REALLY REALLY like it if all of you took the time to review. Because this is the first time for me in this fandom, and if most of you aren't interested in this fic, then I can focus my work in something else. Drop me a line or kudos! I'm slowly getting used to this website:)
> 
> Wish me luck for tomorrow's exam,
> 
> Cheers
> 
> CB


	4. Post season 1

Pain.

That was the first emotion that[ registered](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43911995#63717773) in his mind.

Darkness.

That was the second thing his mind formulated after he blinked his eyes open with great difficulty.

Groaning, he sat up, his mind slowly clearing as he looked around. He was in his childhood bedroom. At least it looked like it. The fish tank was still there but gone were the brightly coloured bed sheets; in its place were plain burgundy sheets. Posters on the wall, about various science topics, something which his eight year old self definitely could not have understood.

Quickly getting out of bed, he removed his suit quickly, grimacing when he noticed a large gash on his left arm, clearly visible due to the large tear on the polymer material. Taking a chance, he sped towards the wardrobe.

Only to fall down flat on his face.

He wasn't the Flash anymore.

Because Harrison Wells hadn't created the particle accelerator yet.

Shit.

Opening his cupboard, he noticed his usual collection of sweaters and button down shirts. Quickly changing his clothes, he walked out of his bedroom; "Mom?" He called out, holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

The Reverse Flash didn't exist anymore.

That would mean his mom was alive.

"Barry?" Nora Allen called out, a worried look on her face as she wrapped her dressing gown around her, "Is everything okay?"

Nodding his head, he didn't reply, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug.

If his mother was surprised by his behavior, she didn't comment on it, something which Barry was glad about as he squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from escaping.

* * *

He didn't sleep that night. Instead he moved around his room, in his usual methodical way, trying to find out how this life Barry Allen lived. He wasn't[ working](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43911995#23657009) for the CCPD anymore. That was quite obvious, but a laminated tag with his picture showed that this life Barry Allen taught quantum physics and organic chemistry at Central City University.

Opening what was clearly an album, he flipped through the pictures. All his birthdays and Christmases with his parents instead of Joe and Iris.

Iris.

He paused, looking at what was clearly a prom picture, with Iris on his arm, both of them looking in to the others eyes instead of the camera.

So Barry Allen of this life was dating Iris West.

Or at least that was what he hoped.

* * *

His mind was whirling with the different possibilities of being Barry Allen in this life that he didn't notice the police car that swerved at the last minute, trying to avoid ramming into him as he crossed the road.

His eyes widened, as the police officer got out, looking relatively unharmed he noted with relief, "I'm so sorry, I was realizing where I was going and-"

The police officer held up her hand, effectively silencing him, "Not your fault. I wasn't exactly paying attention to the road either," she said, a wan smile on her face, "Rookie mistake huh?"

Barry blinked, "I guess. You don't look old enough to be a cop," he blurted out, immediately reddening in embarrassment, "Sorry, I uh…"

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. And this is my first day on the[ job](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43911995#38357107)," she replied,

"Rookie making a rookie mistake," she said, shaking her head self-deprecatingly, "I'm Officer Bates by the way," she held out her hand, "But you can call me Wendy."

He shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Barry. Barry Allen."

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate! I know that this wasn't completely about WestAllen, but I was trying to be as realistic as possible:)


	5. WestAllen + wedding

_Bartholomew Henry Allen and Iris Ann West_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_at the celebration of their union_

_Sunday, the seventh of May,_

_two thousand and twenty four_

_at eleven o'clock in the morning_

_4562 Central Bay, Central City._

"Where is my tie?" Barry asked, a panicked look on his face, "I can't get married without a tie!"

"Uhhh…weren't you wearing it like a minute ago?" Ronnie asked as he fiddled with his bow tie, "Cisco?" he asked the younger man who was fidgeting in front of the mirror in his tuxedo.

Cisco shrugged, "Don't look at me, I haven't seen it," he muttered, tugging at his suit jacket, "Who's[ idea](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#8778617) was it to get married on the beach? Wearing a monkey suit no less?"

"For real?" Barry cried, "You guys are supposed to be my best men! Find me a tie!"

Both Cisco and Ronnie took a step back from the stressed out groom.

"Barry, just whoosh over to your place and get a replacement, it's faster that way," Cisco said, his voice calm, "And you need to stop panicking bro."

"Panicking? Pfft! Who's panicky? Not me…" Barry replied,[ trying](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#34354775) to get his heart rate down, "I'm not panicking," he repeated his statement firmly looking at the wary looks on both his friends faces.

Both he and Iris had decided on an outdoor wedding, and luckily they had[ managed](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#96901116) to rent a beach house near a secluded corner of the Central City beach. And it was a beautiful spring day, the decorations had all been put up; an arch covered with white orchids had been designated as the altar, facing the ocean.

* * *

"Barry?"

"Oliver! Felicity! Great to see you guys!" he exclaimed as he walked towards the beach, "Where's Rose?" he asked, referring to their two-year old daughter, "You brought her didn't you?"

"Of course we did," Felicity replied, grinning, "Why aren't you wearing a tie Barry?" she asked, already digging through her purse, "Here," she said, handing him a black silk skinny tie, "I came prepared."

"Oh thank God," Barry exclaimed, relief evident in his voice, "I was afraid I had to go back to my[ apartment](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#33397275) just for another one."

"Where did you lose your tie?" Oliver asked, looking at the younger man in mild amusement, "Never mind, don't answer that," he replied hastily, before Barry could launch into a sad explanation.

"I'm going to see Iris," Felicity announced, "Barry, go do something to that mop on your head you call hair," she said, narrowing her eyes at her friend, "This is supposed to be a formal event."

"I was going for a windswept look," Barry protested, "Besides, I look good like this."

"Who told you that?" Oliver asked him, his eyes following Felicity as she walked away from the two men.

* * *

 "Wow! Iris, you look fantastic!" Felicity exclaimed as she looked at the bride, "Rose, tell Aunty Iris how pretty she looks," she told the two year old who was smiling at her mother,[ making](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#51298969) a tremendous effort to grab on the long dangling earrings Felicity was wearing.

Iris laughed, "Thank you Felicity, how's Barry doing?" she asked as she slipped into her white pumps, "He's not nervous is he?"

"Barry is the last thing from nervous, trust me-"

"Hey baby girl, you ready?" Joe's voice interrupted them as he[ entered](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#99615674) the room, "It's almost time."

Iris took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror, "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 Take a big sip of the champagne, Cisco breathed in the salty ocean breeze, enjoying a moment of peaceful of relaxation. The wedding had gone off without a hitch; Barry not tripping down the aisle being a huge[ bonus](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#87748986) point.

"Hell yeah," Ronnie grinned, clinking his glass with Cisco, as Caitlin took the other seat, "Here's to being the best best men."

Cisco snorted, "I'm pretty sure I was the main best man."

"Yeah right, you lose points for crying during their vows," Ronnie said, smirking.

"Yeah…well, Caitlin was crying too!" he accused as the woman rolled her eyes, "I'm a woman, and I basically have a right to cry at weddings,"Catlin said, "What's your excuse?"

"There was sand in my eye," Cisco said stubbornly, refusing to look at the couple as he took another sip of the champagne.

* * *

 When the DJ announced that it was time for the cake-cutting, Barry's face lit up as he dragged a giggling Iris towards the four-tiered chocolate cake.

"My turn," Barry said as he[ quickly](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#36795577) swallowed the rich confection, a knowing smile on his face as he moved towards Iris, who glanced at his expression and jerked away from him.

"What's the matter Iris?" he asked, his voice lacked with mock confusion, "Don't you want to taste the cake?"

"Barry, no!" Iris exclaimed, moving away from him again, knowing full well that he wanted her to have cake all over her face, "Ahhh!" she squealed as he caught her by the waist, a wicked grin on his face.

"Barry! I swear you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," she warned him, her words having the opposite effect on him as she squealed again and[ tried](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#38784732) to wriggle free of his grasp, but to no avail.

"It'll be worth it," he grinned, as he took a small piece and smashed it on her face, laughing at her expression.

"I've got it in my nose you jerk!" she exclaimed, laughing as he[ tried](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#72375712) to wipe it off with a napkin, "I'll get you back for this," she mock-threatened, a big smile on her face, "I'm serious!"

"You know that you have to catch me right? Me? The fastest man alive?"

"Well…uhhh-"

He cut her off, kissing her thoroughly, cake and all. His lips moved smoothly along hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he almost lifted her up.

[Save](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=43986576#40723869) it for tonight you too!" Joe yelled, causing the entire wedding party to break into laughter.

Both of them smiled, sheepish looks on their faces as Joe looked at them with a slightly disgruntled expression on his face.

* * *

"I'm really happy," Iris whispered as they sat on the front porch of the beach house, both of them staring out at the ocean.

Barry tightened his arm around her waist, "Me too," he said as he pressed a kiss to her hair, what was once up in an elaborate bun, now tumbling past her shoulder in waves.

"You wanna take a walk on the beach?" he asked her as he stood up, tugging her along with him, "C'mon, the weather's perfect right now," he said as he glanced at the full moon in the cloudless sky.

"My dress will be ruined," she said, looking regretfully at the expanse of white silk, "Wait, this part of the beach is private right?" she asked, quickly unhooking the buttons on the side as he nodded his head.

"What…are you doing?" he said, mentally kicking himself when he realized that his voice was much higher than normal.

Iris rolled her eyes, "Relax Bear, I'm not going to skinny dip on my wedding night," she said,shimmying out of the dress, "I'm wearing a slip under this. See?" she said, pointing to a white silk slip that came up to mid thigh.

Putting his jacket around her shoulders, she slipped her hand into his, as they walked along the shore.

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful today?" Barry asked her as the gentle waves lapped at his feet, "Because you do."

She smiled at him, reaching on her tip-toes to kiss him; clinging helplessly to him as Barry pushed down, the pressure of their lips melding together in delicious sensations that sent shivers of delight up and down her spine. Barry's lips moved effortlessly against hers even as he pushed harder, deeper and achingly slick.

"I think we might want to move this indoors," Barry mumbled as they grew apart for air. Before Iris could even nod her head, she was placed on the bed, Barry hovering over her, a smirk on his face, "I'm pretty sure that this is my favorite part of the wedding," he said, as his hand caressed her inner thigh.

"You and me both," Iris replied, a matching smirk on her face.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for feedback! (Considering that this is my first post on this site :)


End file.
